Rohan Kishibe
|-|Part 4= |-|Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe= |-|Heaven's Door= |-|Heaven's Door (Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe)= Summary Rohan Kishibe (岸辺 露伴 Kishibe Rohan) is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable and reappears in a variety of spinoffs to the main JoJo story, including the series Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe; Rohan at the Louvre, and Kishibe Rohan Meets Gucci. Rohan is a successful professional mangaka for Shonen Jump and he is often roped into paranormal events while conducting research for his latest manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, Unknown with Heaven's Door Name: Rohan Kishibe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part IV. 27 in Mutsukabezaka. 32 or 33 in Part VI Classification: Human, Stand User, Mangaka Powers and Abilities: Heaven's Door has Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Information Manipulation, Transmutation (Heaven's Door turns people, mythological beasts, food, etc. into living books with all of the information about them written on its pages; Can remove pages or write new information that can control or alter the person's future actions completely), Biological Manipulation (Turning others into books manipulates the biology in many ways such as separating many parts of the body and elasticizing them. Removing memory pages causes a significant decrease in body mass), Status Effect Inducement via Mind Manipulation, Mind Control (Can control his targets with a write-in command), Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Information Analysis (Of past and future events), Sense Manipulation (Can remove and bestow senses such as the ability to see), Fate Manipulation (Heavily implied to sent Cheap Trick to hell by writing that he will go there when he was taken by the ghostly hands) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Unknown with Heaven's Door (Heaven’s Door never shows any notable Attack Potency feats). Heaven's Door's ability bypasses durability Speed: Subsonic (Can create a still image of Heaven's Door with arm movements) with Massively FTL reactions (Could pull a panel of Heaven's Door's manuscript before The Hand or Crazy Diamond could attack him), Unknown with Heaven's Door (Heaven’s Door never shows any notable speed feats) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Unknown with Heaven's Door Durability: At least Building level (Able to barely survive Killer Queen's bomb implanted in his eye. Survived a barrage of punches from Crazy Diamond), Unknown with Heaven's Door Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Made In Heaven's time/speed acceleration mandated manga deadlines) Range: Unknown with Heaven's Door (Had activated and put in new commands on people far away than he was, though was not specific on how far it was) Standard Equipment: Heaven's Door (in the form of Rohan's drawings) | Heaven's Door | Heaven's Door Intelligence: Accomplished writer and artist. Has experience fighting many different stand users and using the powers of his stand effectively Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Heaven's Door is reflected back onto Rohan. Rohan is incapable of reading his own memories, nor can he perceive memories shared with a target. He cannot heal with Heaven's Door Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heaven's Door: Heaven's Door is a small, white-and-gold humanoid Stand with a hat consisting of mostly outlines. Sometimes, Heaven's Door's body is entirely composed of outlines. Heaven's Door acts when Rohan's target sees it or an image of it drawn by him, which he can make in mid-air, with a pen or with his finger. It can also affect multiple targets with its ability. Heaven's Door Activation.gif Rohan meets Reimi.gif JJBA-Rohan meets Masazo Kinoto.gif *'Book Transmutation:' Heaven's Door's basic ability is to incapacitate and turn people into books with pages revealing detailed and absolutely true facts on everything the person knows, from memories to their body measurements, secrets, and their abilities. Heaven's Door is also effective on animals, ghosts, and the undead, but dying targets seem to gradually lose their pages. *'Write-In Command:' Rohan writes into the pages of people to create artificial memories, or make highly effective commands. Rohan's target will always obey the commands written, whether them being against their will or humanly impossible. Rohan can write commands for himself despite not being able to read them. He can also add capabilities to a person (for instance, "is fluent in Italian") and has claimed that he could destroy a person's Stand by writing the proper command in them. Due to his experience with artistry and making tight deadlines, Rohan can write the command with remarkable speed. *It has been shown before that Rohan does not need to physically write in commands or touch a person to activate these abilities. In Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 7: Monday Sunshower, he could rewrite two separate minds while people were gathering in train tracks. *'Memory Removal:' Removing pages causes his target to lose any memories detailed there, along with a proportionate quantity of body mass. If too many pages are removed, they can die from the ill effects. Note: Rohan at the beginning of DiU is restricted to using images of his Stand to induce his book transmutation ability. By the end, Rohan is able to manifest his Stand in mid-air whilst also allowing him to induce the same ability with just a point of his fingers. Later in his one-shots, Rohan is seen using his Stand ability through thought alone. Others Notable Victories: Ungalo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ungalo’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Magane Chikujoin (Re:Creators) Magane's Profile (Speed was equalized) Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pucci's Profile (Speed equal, Made In Heaven can amplify its speed) Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Speed was equalized, GoW 1 Kratos was used) Hitoshi (My Hero Academia) Hitoshi's Profile (Speed equalized) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's Profile (Speed was equalized) Amnesio (Lilo & Stitch) Amnesio's Profile (Speed was equalized) Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Weather Report's Profile (Speed was equalized) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile Hazard (Arrowverse (CW)) Hazard's Profile (Speed was equalized and both started 4 meters away from eachother) Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four's Profile (Middle of DiU Rohan and base Four was used, both were 25 feet apart and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Archer (Fujino Asagami) (Fate/Grand Order) Archer's Profile (Speed Equalized) Momo Momozono (Medaka Box) Momo's Profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Abra Stone (Doctor Sleep (Film)) Abra's Profile (Speed was Equal, No Prep, 5 Meters Apart, Both Bloodlusted) SCP-2845 (SCP Foundation) 2845's Profile (Speed was equalized, starting distance was 25 meters and both were bloodlusted) God of Light (RWBY) God of Light's Profile (End of DIU Rohan was used, and speed was equalized) Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had limited intel) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Information Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Playable Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Antiheroes